


Traditional

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [134]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9028417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo TRIES to woo Hux traditionally.





	

Hux never thought Kylo Ren would be the kind to be At One With Nature. A man who doesn’t even let the dead light of a ship on his face is hardly good with the real thing.

And - frankly - Hux had been okay with that.

He’d been okay with a lot of things, but Kylo _had_ to go and insist on the traditional courtship methods. Things like going for nice meals, or exchanging tokens of affection, or ‘set’ dates with holos. All of these were nice, but superfluous to their needs.

Like this picnic. Which clearly had been no small effort of organisation on Kylo’s part: getting Hux free for long enough, plus positioning the ship near a suitably temperate planet for them to visit. Kylo wore his mask until they boarded the shuttle, and then he’d fussed and fretted all the way until they’d landed.

The pressure of getting their ‘dates’ right is almost ruining them for him, but whenever Hux suggests they don’t bother, Kylo looks like he’s been stabbed through the heart because his amorous and affectionate attentions are unwanted.

It’s a vicious circle, really.

Hux has hayfever. It is not bad enough to make this impossible, but his eyes and nose are complaining, and neither of them can get comfortable, and the blanket is _over things that are alive_ like bugs and stuff, and…

He looks up and sees such an _earnest_ look on Kylo’s face. So utterly soft and guileless. He does these things for Hux because he wants to show him he cares. Show him he _means_ it, in the only way his flawed romantic narrative tells him how. Hux would be fine with a mug of caf and a cuddle each night, if he’s brutally honest. That’s more intimacy than he ever thought he’d get, and here’s this devoted little fluffball of a Dark Side Force-user, giving him every last romantic experience he can milk from the galaxy. Someone dangerous enough to rip people into shreds - physically and mentally - arranging little treats for him to eat under the gentle thrum of the twin suns. 

Kylo floats a glass of bubbling wine across to him, fussing his hair behind his ear self-consciously. “Is this alright?”

“It’s wonderful,” he says, and means it.   


He doesn’t _need_ to do any of this, but he _wants_ to do them, to make him smile. And Hux does. He smiles, because he’s worth all this effort. His eyes water a bit more, and he conceals the blinks as he sips his wine. 

Next has to be his retaliation. Uh… _reciprocation_.

He’s going to need to find what else is traditional to shower your lover with affection. It means something to Kylo, so it means something to him, too.


End file.
